1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a color processor, a color processing method and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
Apparatuses for inputting and outputting color images each perform a processing of outputting a color image by converting an input color signal, for example, in the RGB color space, into a color signal, for example, in a device-independent L*a*b* color space, and by further converting the resultant color signal into a color signal, for example, in the CMYK color space which is an output color space in the apparatus. As such apparatuses, there are, for example, an image forming apparatus such as a printer, a display such as a liquid crystal display and an image reading apparatus such as a scanner. When performing the output processing, each of the apparatuses estimates a color conversion characteristic model specifying a correspondence between the CMYK color space and the L*a*b* color space, for example, on the basis of pairs (actual data pairs) each including actual color data pieces actually measured in the CMYK color space, and actual data pieces actually measured in the L*a*b* color space. Thus, the apparatus generates colors that are not included in the actual data pairs.